Bright light
by Toowhiteprincess
Summary: Crossover. Kagome goes into a well and her life changes forever. Later, Tohru will join her. Other crossover will be added.Wolf's Rain, Mortal Kambat, star wars The gods even have a hand in this fic. now complete.
1. Another Well?

Disclaimer: I own nothing. This story is not what you think it will be or maybe it will. I don't know. Anyway, this story has some crossovers.

Bright Light

Summery: Kagome finds a well gets sucked in.

By toowhite princess

In a panic, Kagome frantically ran throw the woods. The woods smelled of lilacs and fresh wet grass filled her sense of smell. The smell of the forest grass made her feel good. Energy seemed to consume her as she ran.

Her feet hurt from the long run and with no plans of stopping, she would be in trouble if she did not plan to rest. Then, suddenly she made an attempt to stop. The sudden stop caused her to slam into a tree. It's firm foundation did not waver. She did not mean to stop running but an unfamiliar well caught her eye a few minutes ago.

The more she taught about the well, the more she wanted to check it out. From what she could remember a light cast forth from the well. The light looked blue and contained a note of some kind. Thinking that the note was not for her, she kept running in the woods. But, now she began to be consumed by the thought that it was for a Miko.

Maybe, this thought is correct. Kagome, quickly scolded herself for thinking that she could read other people's mail. But, who would know? The note is in a light. Anyone, could just walk by and read the note. It would not be like she had taken the note. Just, one quick read. Not a soul would know, unless the trees can talk. Kagome is pretty sure they can not talk with her anyway and hopefully they can keep one very small secret.

At once, Kagome changed direction towards the well. Once there, she read the note. Who could not see a note that was lite by a bright blue light? It read:

To all those that know, To all those that care, This note is for those eyes.

Find a maiden of beauty so rare,

For beauty is in the mind.

Find me a miko,

She is not of our time.

This time will not keep her,

Home is where the heart resides.

As, Kagome read this while her body filled with a great power. The blue light from the well shot out at her and hit her in the heart. Then, some thing more powerful happened. Shards of the jewel shot right up into the air. Other pieces of the jewel flew up to met the others as a rainbow of colors circled as jewels became one. Kagome stared in awe as the light show continued. Almost immediately, the completed jewel fell down to Earth. It collided with Kagome. She screamed in blind terror. Blood ran down her side as the jewel forced itself back into her body.

I will reply to all reveiws in my next chapter.


	2. soul needed

Chapter 2: Soul Needed.

Disclaimer: I have a job, that is about it. I do not own anything. I might fix this chapter, later.

Kagome landed on the hard ground next to a seemingly dead wolf. She gasped, as she tried to set up her breath became chaotic as her body thrashed on the ground unable to will its' way into a seated position. Her back and legs did not agree with her decision to arise from her current position. She did the only thing she could do, she cried out in unbelievable pain.

A pink haired girl, who looked like a girl of 7 years old, walked up to her. "Why do you cry?" The girl had on a pink sailor suit with white lace around the bottom of the fluke. Her boots were to her ankles and she held a silver pendent.

Kagome cried out to the girl in distress. "Can you help me? I can't move." Kagome's wounds were not healing very well. Blood preceded to make large spots on her clothing. The rough terrine of rocks and dirt did not help matters, either.

The girl sat down next to Kagome and watched Kagome with greet delight. "I am the spirit that lives in this well." A well appears out of nowhere. The ground does not seem to break, or faultier as the well formed. "If you wish to travel to your new destination, you will need a full soul."

Kagome looked at the girl in horror. Not only did Kikyo have the rest of Kagome's soul but Kikyo had Inyasha. "I don't have a full soul. Couldn't you reconsider? I need a doctor. Do you have a cell phone on you?" She saw the little girl and hoped that the little girl owned a cell phone.

The little girl laughed at Kagome. "Why would I need a cell phone? Listen, look at those bodies over there. One is still breathing. When the wolf dies, I will ask it if you can have a piece of its wolf soul."

"I can't go around stealing souls. I am not Kikyo." Kagome began to cry. The tears made her eyes red and her shirt wet. She coughed. "I am not Kikyo." The dirt started to cling her wounds. Kagome needed to get out of this world. Who would help her?

"It is said that in this dimension this wolf will not reach Heaven until her kind finds paradise. Believe me when I say, that will not be for a long time. This wolf is dying and I am not a doctor." The little girl when over to the wolf as the wolf took its' last breath.

A shadow appeared in front of the little girl.

"What is your name?"

"Blue."

"Blue, could help my friend?"

"What are you asking me to do?"

"I am asking you to give her the piece of your wolf soul."

"I need it!"

"Kagome needs a soul, until she can get her's back. An evil person stole her soul."

"That is awful, what am I going to do without my soul in one piece?"

"I will find you a body. Since, you are already died, that does sound like a fair trade."

Blue looked at the girl then at her dead body. "I will do as you say. Could you make my life be less painful? I don't want to be sad."

The little girl smiled at Blue and patted the wolf shadow on the head. "I think, I can do just that for you."

Intently, Kagome felt her body changed. Her legs did not moved but her body seemed to float back into the well. The little girl giggled. "I will take you to where you are meant to be Kagome." The three of them where sucked into the well, just as Kagome passed out from the pain.

Blue looked at the little girl. "Do not be afraid?" The little girl smiled evilly and turned into a full demon Cat. Blue screamed as the Cat inhaled the soul of poor Blue. "So trusting. I guess, I have to give you a piece of this soul." The cat stared down at an unconscious Kagome. "Here, my time spent with you has come to a close."

The cat smiled with glee and three hours later, Kagome awoke in a bed that did not belong to her.

Blue is not in any more chapters. Sorry, Kagome needs a soul.


	3. New place

Disclamier: I own nothing.

New dimension

The little girl from the well placed Kagome right outside of Hana-chan's place.

Kagome awoke in the bed of her childhood friend and cousin, **Hana-chan**. That name had not passed her lips in years. Kagome smiled and hugged her cousin. "Hana-chan, I am so happy to see you." Her cousin touched Kagome's face and smiled the brightest smile Kagome had ever seen.

"Rest, I found you outside. Your purpose was to see me, right?" Kagome hugged her cousin. Then, she realized what she had on. It is her regular school uniform. She had slept in her uniform. How could she do such a careless thing? Then, she looked at her cousin. This did not look like the same girl from when she was younger. This girl did not even try to insult her.

Then, Kagome remembered the well. The well! I am in a different dimension. The Hana-chan, I know has blond hair. "It would be nice to see one of my relatives." The girl smiled, again. Kagome laughed at her cousin as she tried to make a funny face.

Kagome zoned-out for a minute while she tried to remember her cousin. This is until a voice called to her inside her mind.

Be careful and watch your temper,

You cannot leave this dimension until you have found someone.

This is your destiny.

You have one wish to give him.

Your third dimension awaits you.

"So, how is your dad?"

"What?" Kagome stared at Hana-chan.

"So, how is your dad? I have been talking to you for an entire hour. That was him, on the phone. He says you are to stay with me until he is back from his business trip, if you like. So, let us get your things." Hana-chan looked more serous than before Kagome zoned-out. Kagome could not get over the fact that Hana-chan spoke to her dad. Kagome wanted to speak to him. She had not talk to him in years. Or, in this dimension in days? Not much could be said for this dimension, it looks almost like the one where she lives with her mom. In this one, there is not Mom. Or, is there? School, there must be school. What happened to the Kagome that lives in this dimension? I must be that Kagome. (A/N: I don't want to confuse anyone. So, yes she is in the other Kagome's body. Any time she enters this dimension she is in the other Kagome's body. )

Kagome rested for what seemed only a few minutes and though about her friends. Did they miss her? She wanted to get away from everyone and now she is away. The irony was almost too much to bare.

Her sound sleep is disturbed by Hana-chan shaking her. "Kagome, wake-up." Kagome shot-up out of bed.

"You scared me!" Kagome noticed that Hana-chan had a bag in her hand. "What is going on?"

"You many need an extra bag for your clothes.I will put it here on the table. Come on, my friend, **Tohru** invited me to her place and you are going to join me. Get washed up and dressed. We will get your things, tonight. Besides, you only live two blocks away." The girl did not look very excited to see this person but Kagome wanted to make a good impression. Kagome quickly found her bag and used the bathroom.

After, her bath Kagome found some of Hana-chan's clothing on a shelf in the bath room. "Thanks", Kagome yelled out.


	4. Meet the Sohma's

Disclaimer: I do not own Fruit's Basket or Inuyasha.

Part 3. Meet the Sohma's (I changed the ending of this chapter. I did not like the ending I posted.)

Kagome walked down the road with her cousin. For some unknown reason, her cousin did not call for a bus. Hana wanted to wait for a ride from Uo-chan. Uo-chan arrived on-time at the corner of the street nearest Hana's place. "Hana-chan, I feel weird wearing your clothing. Could we stop over at my place and change?"

Hana-chan frowned at her and stepped into Uo-chan's car. "What is wrong with my clothing?"

"Nothing, I guess, I can wear these clothes, for today."

"I thought you would want to change, so I cleaned your clothing while you where in the bathroom." Hana-chan pulled Kagome's old school uniform from her back pack and gave the clothes to her. "Suprise!" Kagome felt like jumping up and down. It is just one of those days when she loved to be with her friends. Although, she did not know her cousin very well. However, this self knew Hana-chan very well. Kagome did not want to test her luck. This day is turning out to be a good day to be alive. She looked out the window, soon sighting the Sohma's house. A black limo is parked in front of the house obstructing the view.

Kagome without much thought, thought of her mother, grandpa, and brother. They would want her safe. This place is in the middle of the woods. She hoped that the occupants where kind people, who not look down on her. They could be rich people. However, Hana-chan did not tell her that the Sohma's are rich. In her dimension her family is happy, so Kagome gave one last look out the window as she noticed Hana-chan talking to her. "... as I said Tuhru is not to happy today, so try to be kind. It is not hard. Oh, some relation of the Sohma's is here. Try not to embarrass me." Hana-chan smiled at Kagome in hope that Kagome would take the hit. "You can change in their bath room."

"Oh, I will." Kagome smile back to show she would try to be nice. Inside, Kagome wandered what kind of girl she is in this reality. Would she have to stay, here? This Kagome is a mystery and will be until she finds some clue of who she is in this time.

"I have only been here, once. Also, I have your school books. We can study with Tuhru." Hana walked up to the door and knocked. THe door is answered by a man in his late 20's.

"Good day, miss?" **Hatori hoped that they would give him their names in response.**

"Good day, I am Saki, this is my cousin Kagome and my friend **Ansa." Kagome smiled in response to his greeting. **

"Lady Kagome what brings you here?" Kagome looked shocked. She did not understand why he is addressing her.

"I am to study with Tohru, my cousin and her friend."

"What brings you so far from the Shrine, Miss Kagome?"

Hana-chan looked at Kagome. "Something happened last week, so she moved in with her father for the semester." Whatever happened seemed very important to Hana. Kagome did not want to ask. If, someone is dead or anything else Kagome did not want to know how she would react. "You did say you would study with us, today. I have your books in my bag. You left them at my house last time you visited. Do you know you smell like dog?"

Kagome looked at Hana a little longer, than she changed into her old school uniform from her other school in the bathroom upstairs. Kagome felt better in her old clothing. Her mind wondered to thoughts of her mother. How is she? Where is she, now? Could she be thinking of her? Her mom must be fixing dinner for Souta and Grandpa.

Kagome's POV

Dad, my dad, where is he? He must be somewhere. If I do not live with mom then I must live with my dad. Is grandpa still alive in this time? Is mom still alive in this time? Am I alone in this time? Where is the well? How long do I have to stay, here?

Her thoughts continued until she opened the door of the bathroom. "Tuhru, is in the dinning room."

Kagome fallowed her to the living room as all eyes seemed to rest on Kagome's every move. An older man looked at her from the other room. Kagome smiled at him and he looked as if Kagome had shot him with one of my arrows. Kagome smiled at the red haired boy, too.

Tuhru, smiled at us as entered the room. She hugged her friend and smiled at me. "I have the table cleared in the other room, we can study there."

Yuki walked up to them and stared at Kagome. "Hello, miss"

"Good day to you, sir."

"Yuki,"

"Kagome,"

"Let's study."

Hana-chan spoke to Tohru. "Tohru, I don't think Kagome remembers you at all."

"Tell everyone. Hana-chan found me last night, outside. I must have fainted. A lot of things, happened last week. I can't expect to remember everyone, I met."

"Let's go in the other room."

They started studying until Kagome's stomach started growling. "Sorry, my stomach."

Tohru quickly rose from her seat, "I will get you, something." She left the room than a red-haired man walked into the room.

"You should be nicer to Tohru."

"Ok."

"You will be nicer to Tohru."

"I just said, Ok."

"What are you saying? I don't understand? Are you saying, I am dumb."

"No."

"That is what you said at school?"

"Could we talk about this at a later time?"

"When would you like to talk, you highness?"

" 'grrr' "

"Did you just growl at me?"

"I don't think so. 'grr' "

"You did it, again." Kyo pushed her.

Kagome asked her cousin politly. "Hana-chan, I don't want you to see this fight. Leave the room, please."

Hana-chan looked shocked and the other men entered the room. **Hatori** yelled, "NO!"

Hana left the room. "Don't." She rolled her eyes, as she walked up the stairs to go to the bathroom.

**Kyo** pushed Kagome and Kagome pushed him back. She let out a loud 'grr'. Then, he soved her a bit to hard allowing her body to hit the ground. " 'roof' " She charged at him, as she changed into a wolf. She lept thought the air and landed on him. Her teeth sunk into his throwt. Kagome stopped as she realized he turned into a cat. She snifted him. " 'grr' Stupid cat. Next time, don't push!"

"What just happened?"

Hana-chan walked into the room. "Can we study, today?"

Kagome put one paw in the hole of her bag and managed somehow to put the other paw in the other hole. Then, she picked up the cat and raced outside.

Uo-chan screamed and Tohru cryed as Kyo is carried off in to the wilderness by Kagome. Hana looked over at her friends and asked, "Where is Kagome?"

They studied and ate sandwiches while Yuki called **Shigure on the phone and Hatori used his cell phone to call Akito. Uo-chan did not feel like eating her sandwich but ate most of it. Hatori decided that it would be best, if Uo-chan not remember the fight the way it happened. **

**Hatori gave Uo-chan a new memory of the fight of which had nothing to do with a cat or a wolf.**

**Thanks to all that reveiwed. **


	5. Disturbed Mind

Thanks for all the reviews. **I hope all of you did read the changes at the end of the last chapter**. I still do not own Inuyasha or fruits basket.

Disturbed Mind.

Kagome stopped in her tracks. What did she just do? She could not take this cat pack to her home. She did not even have a key on her. Maybe, it is in the backpack but she did not want to risk trying to free Kyo or this cat. She mentally screamed in her mind. Screaming out-loud would have made her drop the cat. Behind her, she could hear strange voices. The voices sounded like girls and some women talking. Kagome stepped closer to the women. Too close, a young girl caught sight of something in the woods and called to another girl. Kagome did the only thing she could think of, she changed into a human. The cat squirmed, releasing itself from Kagome's mouth.

Kyo changed back into a boy. Kagome gasped as she saw Kyo naked. Five girls ran over to see what is going on. They gasped as well. "Kagome how could you?"

Another girl smirked at Kagome. "Is this a present or your toy?"

Kagome tried not to look at the Kyo. He needed clothing and she did not know where his where at the moment. She is still dressed but she could not understand his nakedness. The girls laughed, as elder girls walked over to see what is going on near the woods.

They laughed at what they saw as well. "Where are his clothes?"

Kagome's turned her head to the side and back. "I do not know."

The eldest girl looked at Kagome more seriously. "Kagome, thanks." Then, the eldest girl kicked Kyo in his side, fallowed by a kick the ankle. Next, as smaller girl spit on the Kyo, and an older girl imprinted her foot print on his back. The girls kicked him several times until, Kagome but a towel from her bag on top of him.

Kagome tryed to smirk but it did not look much like a smirk. "Have a nice day, sir."

Kagome walked off with the other girls glancing at the body. She could not risk him getting away. However, in his condition he might die.

Twenty minutes later, she told the girls that she needed some sleep. They thanked her for the entertainment and left.

Kagome walked back to the body of Kyo. He did not seem to be moving. She paniced and ran to his side. "Don't die!" Kagome saw a familiar girl stand beside her. "What have you done? This is not suppose to happen. I cannot allow you to leave, until you do what you are meant to do, here."

"I do not understand. What am I meant to do?" She noticed Kyo trying to move and coughing out harsh lauguage at her.

"You do not need my help. If you refuse to do this on your own, here is a hint: don't cure this boy all the way."

"Why? And who where those girls?" Kagome pointed to the direction the girls walked off to before she left them.

"You will soon understand. As for those girls, they are your friends." The little girl smiled at Kagome. "He will be just fine, Kagome. I will see you real, soon." The girl disappeared into the shadows of the woods.

Kagome kneaded down and made her attempt to heal Kyo. "You cannot keep me here. I will get away."

When she almost competed the healing a voice ruanded her concentration. "There she is, get her." Kagome just set there trying to get back into a meditative state. There is no hope for that now.

**Hatori** voice could be heard very clear. "I found her." He grabbed her by the arm. "What did you do girl?" Kyo let out some small cries as all this is happening.

Kagome looked shocked that he would try to grab her by the arm. Then, her mouth suddenly seems to find the words, but she did not know where they came from."Men, so pathetic and weak."She preceded to laugh.** Hatori** yanked her arm closer to him.

"Come with me." He pulled her along by the arm. Then he helped her into his car and locked the door.

"You can not do this to me." Hatori placed Kyo in the back seat beside of Kagome. Kagome noticed that two other men where there as well. (**Ayame** and **Shigure**) Kagome looked at them in discussed. "Men, how I hate them." Kagome could not beleave what she just said, she liked men. She did not hate them. This body, this body is affecting her in speech. Both of the men look shocked to hear her speak. She noticed blood on her clothing. "Just great, it will take me at least 15 minutes to get the stain out."

Inside Kagome's mind, Kagome wanted to cry. She did not mean to hurt this boy. This is all wrong. She wanted to go home. "I am so bored." She then opened her bag and took out some bandages, disposable cleaning clothes and ointment. Kagome realized in that one moment, she could control her own body. Then, she preceded to clean the wounds, put ointment on the wounds and put a bandage on each wound.

He tried to swat her away, while she patched him up but she called him a "Weak Male" and he stopped whining. "I will hurt you, when I get better."

Kagome gave a sad smile. "I will look forward to that Kyo."

Shigure attempted to talk to Kagome. "What is really going on?"

"Are you talking to me?"Kagome just wanted to go home.

Shigure looked at her more seriously."Yes."

"I just don't like men."

"Why did you put bandages on him?"

Kagome looked at Kyo. "I can't have him bleeding all over my clothing." Then, she unwrapped a package. The package captained her Kimono. "This is the kimono my friend gave me. You can wear it. Give it back, when you find clothing."

Kyo looked at the kimono. "Girls, clothes."

"Go naked. I am sure everyone wants to see that anyway. If you say this way, I might take pictures of you and sell them on a porn website." Kagome could not believe what she just had said. If they could only see her blush at his naked form, her words would not hold so much meaning. Kyo put on the kimono.

"I look like a girl."

**Ayame** tryed to speak to Kagome. "Your friend has good taste in clothing."

Kagome smiled, thinking about the old women. "Thanks. I will tell her that the next time I see her. I think, I look too much like her sister when I where it."

"If you hate men so much, why are you talking to us?"

"I don't really hate men. I just say, I do." She smiles and looks out the window of the limo.


	6. I Don't Hate Boys

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Thanks for reviewing. My stories can be confusing at times. This chapter will make up for some of the confusion, I hope.

chapter 6: I Don't Hate Boys.

Kagome stared out the window wondering how she could possible be in the body of an idiot. How could she try to hurt this boy? She wanted out of this body. There must be a way out. Kyo's breathing did not sound too good. She wanted to heal him, but she did not know a complete healing spell. Sure, if she panicked or her friends are in trouble she could try to help.

She looked over at the two men across from her. They must be taking her to the hospital. Kyo is hurt. There is no need to go to the police, right away. That would be stupid. "Where are we going?"

Shigure gave a curius glance. "To the hospital. Then, I will call your parents. They need to be told about this incident."

Kagome's eyes widened a bit. "Dad will not be home. You can try to call."

Shigure looked at her more closely. "What happened in the park?"

"For some reason, I could not find his clothing. They might be still in the woods." Kagome hoped that sorry would work.

Shigure looked more serious. "No. How did he get bruised and bloody?"

Kagome decided to tell them the truth as she knew it. "After, my friends decided to show up and make fun of him. They don't like men and they like to beat them up. They must have thought I was doing something sexual in the park and decided to teach me a lessen. I don't think they will let me be in their gang, any longer."

Kagome looked happier, somehow. She wanted to go home. Her mother would want her home instead of being here. She could not even imaged being in a gang. She did not want to see anyone hurt. She had to get out of this body. Who carried if this girl knew how to fight or not. She needed to learn how to fight on her own. Would she be able to take this knowledge with her? This Kagome only knew how to fight dirty. Her trick would not work with someone who knew what they where doing. (A/N: Kyo did not allows think before he fights. ((Just my opinion)))

She did need some time to focus on her bow. How could she help the gang from this dimension? Then, she remembered running for her life in the feudal area. A demon kidnaped her and she had barely escaped with her life. The well gave her a way out of her situation. Inuyasha would not be happy.

She needed to get back to Inuyasha. Now, all she could do is wait.

The door to the limo opened and nurses rushed the injured Kyo to the emergency room. **Ayame** fallowed nurses into the hospital.

It is because of her that Kyo is hurt, Kagome thought to herself. If only, she could have taken control over her own body, this would not be happening. She would be eating with her cousin, right now.

A few minutes later, she is not allowed to go anywhere. The driver brought her to the police. He told them that she was responsible for the injures his brother is suffering. The police told him that they could only keep the girl over night, since the victim could not speak directly on his behalf. They would make a trip to the hospital to get Kyo's statement once he awakes. **Shigure** did not look to happy about this news, but he could nothing until Kyo told his side of the story.

Shigure did not want **Tohru **getting hurt by this girl. Kagome did not look or sound dangerous but she did find a way to beat up Kyo.

Kagome spent the night in jail. Life did not seem to get any better for her... the wolf spirt, the girl, the well, this world...she could not stand being here.

The night seemed last longer then any other night. Then, a little girl appeared. "Kagome, way are you so unhappy?"

Kagome did not know the girl but this girl did not look human. "Do I know you?"

The girl smiled. "No, I am here to help you with your bow."

"My bow. I can barry handle my bow."

The girl looked at Kagome and then at the wall. The girl drew a circle and gave Kagome a wave. "Enter the circle."

Kagome entered the circle and is transported to another plan of existence. "Can I leave this dimension any time I want?"

The little girl gave nod. "You will stay her until you have masted the bow. Then, you will have no use for that time you where in before you came here."

"I can go home?"

"No, you will need to enter one more realm before you jouney back in time or forward to your own realm."

Kagome could not understand. "How many days will it take to learn to bow, properly?"

"I have some friends that could teach you. Proper training is the key. I will give you a bow. This is want is know as a spirit bow." The little girl gave Kagome a bow. "It is made from a small part of my energy, but will disappear until it is called. You will have to learn to produce Spirit Arrows form your miko energy."

"I will try my best."

"I am counting on that Kagome." Kagome let out a scream.

"What are you doing to me?"

"You body is rejecting the wolf. In order to leave this realm you will need to choose an animal. If you do not choose the wolf, it will leave you body."

"I like dogs. Inuyasha is a dog, after all." Kagome smiled at the little girl. Pain flowed thought her body untill 5 arrows appeared in front of her.

"A dog, like Inuyasha? It is decided when you leave this dimension, you will be a dog demon."

Kagome could not beleave she had been tricked, again. "No, I want to be human."

"You will die and your friends will die."

"I am human. You can not do this to me."

"I did nothing of the sort, Kagome. You chose your path. Only, demons can leave this place. I have vials where demons essences are kept. You will be in complete ownership of your demon form. No irradiating voices in your head talking to you. That can be very distracting and I wouldn't want one. I will show you to the archery yard."

Kagome walked with the little girl and she could not think of any way to leave this world other then to learn archery. This world would be her new home. Her stomach started to growl, the little girl directed her to a tall women in a blue revealing outfit.

Sorry, for confusing you. Kagome will not be in this world, very long. She is going to another dimension or realm, very soon. The world she is in now is only to train. She might do more things but I am not sure, yet.


	7. Confused

Disclaimer I own nothing.

Sorry for the crossover-crossover I am sick right now. I know that do not make up for this crossover.

Chapter 7:Confusing...

Tohru pleaded with the police to let her see Kagome. She knew that, if she could just talk to her one time...maybe... she could convince Kagome that life is not all fighting. The world is a good place after all.

Tohru did not have much luck getting anyone to lessen to her. Her new family did not even know she had snuck out of the hospital ran two blocks and entered the police station. Tohru could not help but cry. Did Kagome really hate her?

She exited the police department in a depressed state until a man approached her. "Are you all right? Don't cry I might be able to help. What is it you need?"

The man looked very suspicious in his ninja like uniform. "No. I am going home. Thanks."

The man smiled an evil smile and laughed. He grabbed her by the arm and tossed her into a portal to another dimension. "Flawless." Then, he jumped into the portal after her.

Tohru screamed. "Dear, why do you scream? You hurt my ears."A women in purple said from behind her.

"Sorry, I did not mean to hurt you."

"So, where would you like to go young lady." The women stared into her eyes.

"What is this place?" The dimension did not look quite right. The sun is bright crimson red and the clouds hung in the sky as if they where drawn there. The sound of birds chirped almost on cue. The land looked breathtaking.

"Do you like it? It is a mysterious place. It is always summer and the building did have an ancient look to them." Tohru did not understand. The buildings looked new. Everything looked new in this place.

"I must be lost. Could you help me find my way home?" Tohru tried to sound as nice a possible considering that she did not know if she could get home. This woman that stood before her did offer to help her out.

"Home? I could try. Where do you live?"

"In China." (I am not sure if Tohru lives in China or Japan.) Tohru did not even know where she is now. How could she tell others where she was from? China is a big place but the Soma's could pay for a ticket home.

"All of China or just China?"

"I do not know you very well. I will not give you my address."

The woman looked hurt. "You do not trust me?"

"No. I don't know you. I am sure that after we sat and talked I would give you my address. We can be friends. Would you like us to be friends?" Tohru did not want to hurt the women.

"Ok. I have decided to be friends on one condition. Stop acting all soft, it is making me want to pick flowers or something. I can't stand that feelings. So, what is your name?"

"Tohru Handa." She held out her hand and the other women shook it.

"You can call me Jenny. (A/N: I made that up. Do not kill me, fans of the show. I have no idea what her friends call her.) But my enemies call me Jade." The peaceful background seem to melt away when Tohru took her hand. This world looked dark and scary. "This world is not for the soft hearted. I will help you learn to defend yourself. "

Tohru could not help but step closer to Jenny. "Jenny, would you help me get home?"

"I will but you cannot even hope to go home for another two weeks. You must stay. Then, you can ask the council"

"Why?"

"I don't make the rules. Fallow me, friend." Tohru fallowed her new friend into a old building.

Meanwhile, Kagome just wanted to go home as well.

Kagome looked up at the lady and said, "Do I really have to become a demon to leave here?"

"Who told you such a lie?"

"From the man I was just talking to over there."

"He is a lier. You will be just fine. I will teach you to, um what kind of martial art would you like to learn."

"I want to go home."

"Oh, then yes you will have to have some demonic power to go home."

"You just said..."

"Child you are a young warrior. I sence you do well here. I have an old enemy that owns me a small favor. He not very nice but he can help you with the bow. "

"And it would be no problem for him to teach me?"

"He will live throw it. Tell him Kitan sent you." The women smiled sweetly as Kagome is yet transported to a hell demision where her trainer is standing in front of her.

"I was sent her by a women in blue. She said you could train me." Tuhru looked at him questionably. Other men who where behind the man just laughed.

"Blue outfit?"

"Yes, she told me you could help me with my bow. She said to say that Kitana sent me."

"Kitana is very crafty. Are you a spy?"

"No, I just wanted to get out of this dimension but this Kitana person wants me to learn how to use my bow." Kagome wanted to go home.

"These men behind me are my brothers. We do not see many women who want to train with us." The man looked evil dressed in red ninja outfits. "I do owe Kitana a favor. You can train with us until you are good enough to train on your own. Far enough?"

"Yes, I am Kagome. What is your name?"

"I am Mike.(A/N: I am once again sorry.) I am called Scorpion to my enemies. "

Sorry for confusing you.


	8. Training

Disclaimer: I own nothing. Thanks to everyone who reviewed.

Chapter 8: Training. Summery: Kagome is training and Tohru is about to start her training.

Kagome looked at the man in shock. He walked around her and made her turn around. "What are you doing?"

"I was checking you out. Nice school uniform."

Kagome blushed. "You can teach me to use a bow, right?" Kagome hoped that this man could do more then just stare at her ass.

"I can teach you how to use a bow, if that is what you want me to do." Kagome could not believe this at all.

"I would like to go home."

"You have to choose to be turned into a demon, if you go home or you could have one of the local Gods give you a lift."

"I really don't want to be turned into a demon. I like being a human."

"Now, Kagome. I see you have a bow. Where are your arrows?"

"They appear."

"I see, how do they appear?"

"I am not sure, It has to do with some kind of Miko power. Over time, I will be able to produce a bow, too."

Mike coughed. "Since, I am not a Miko, I can not began to understand how you create arrows from energy. I will let you barrow some arrows and you can practice with them. 4 hours a day should help improve you archery skills." He lead Kagome to a room where she could sleep and bath. "20 minutes. I will be back."

After a few days, Kagome learned how to use the bow. She is still a beginner, but she is practicing. Mike did not give her much trouble. However, she did start to wonder about his talent. Kagome shot an arrow just in the outside target. "I hit it!"

Mike could not help but laugh. "Only, 4 days."

"What is your talent? Or, do you like to train people and criticism them."

"I am not a trainer. I will teach you how to fight with a ball and chain once you hit the target."

"I am not going to marry you."

"No, real chains." (A/N: The ball and chain is in the movie Kill Bill Volume 2. I like that item. I am not sure it is possible to have Scorpion's weapon, yet.)

Kagome did not understand but she did see the movie when her mom was not home, so she did know what it looked like anyhow. Kagome ate with him and the other men that lived in that area of Outworld. Being the only women did leave her to be alone. The men seemed to be very focused on training and fighting. They did not have time to talk to her.

She missed Inuyasha but knew he would be find with out her. She hoped he would not miss her, too much. Shippo would miss her the most and she hoped that she would be able to see him, again. Sango did seem to have become more of a friend to her over the past year. The monk stayed close to Sango and did not let her out of his sight.

She would have to find some way to release the wolf in her body. She hoped one of the Gods in this time could help her with that problem.

Time passed slowly, it had been a month since Mike gave her, her first lessen in how to handle those chains. Her hands were bruised and raw from all the training. She did hit herself more than once with the chains and that ball hurt. That thing just swings around and wham! Aw. Kagome tried very hard to do this but she kept getting hurt.

The male population did not bother her in her training, much. They would stop to stare at her. Sometimes, they would give her tips on how to improve her skill but many would just let her practice with Mike.

Two months passed and Kagome wanted to see her mother. She wanted to see her grandfather and she wanted to go to school.

Mike looked at her sadly. "I am afraid this will be your last day with us. Your archery is improving. I hope you will practice every day. I may even see you again, some day. Before, you leave I would like to let you know that we are very pleased that you trained here." Kagome smiled and cried. She would miss him because she did not know how to get back to Outworld.

Tohru's POV

"You are to train with this stick." The still looked as long as a pool que but twice as thick. The women did not seem to be very friendly. How am I going to get back to the guys. They need me and I need them. I hope they will not worry too much about where I am.

The women throw the stick at me. I burley caught it. "Train?"

"You will train for 3 months. Then, you can go home."

Another chapter, done. Yes. It did not take me very long to write this chapter. I am bring Tohru along to keep Kagome company throughout most of my story. I can't have her crying in every chapter.


	9. Training complete

Disclaimer: I own nothing. (Sorry, Mortal Kambat fans.)

Chapter 9: Training complete...

Tohru felt an aching feeling in the pit of her stomach. All her muscles seemed to hurt. She wondered if in this past days her muscles would dissolve and turn into jell-o.

Her trainer, Jade, did not let her sleep for more than six hours at night. She longed for just one nap a day. Her eyes felt, as if they would close any time. Jade did not let them close.

Jade seemed to be doing better, everyday. Tohru could not help but notice Jade adapting to her moves. Tohru, who did not want to train in the first place occupied her mind with images of home.

Jade countiued to train Tohru in the art of hitting Tohru with a long stick. Tohru did not like this training at all. "Can you teach me something, else?" Tohru pleaded with Jade.

Jade shock her head, yes. "I can teach you how to deceive."

Tohru did not like where the conversation might go but she did not want to be hit by that long stick any more. "I would love to learn."

Jade gave Tohru some art supplies. "Here, you will learn how to draw."

Tohru took the art supplies as Jade helped her put up her drawing table. "First, we will start with a ebony pencil. It is a grey colored pencil."

Tohru found the pencil and set-up a giant sheet of paper while Jade did the same. "I am ready to learn."

Jade gave her a leason. "Now, draw that flower pot over, there. First, we will decide were to put the pot. Let us put it in the center. How big is the flower pot? How much of the flowers are sticking out of the pot? By using careful calculations you may not be deceived."

Tohru goes over to the flower pot and measures the distance for each calculations. "The is two feet high and a foot wide and the flower is a half a foot high."

"We will draw an rectangle the size of the pot then add another half foot for the flower."

Tohru did just that and spent the rest of the day measuring the flower pot to get the right calculations for her drawing. At the end of the day, Jade looked at the painting and said "That does not look like a flower pot."

"I tried to make a flower pot but I could not feel the leaves or the pot itself. It looks like a flower pot but it does not feel like a flower pot."

"It is not a flower pot but a box. A simple wooden box."

"How can I do this trick?"

"It would take years to learn. If you would like, I can teach you every night for two hours before you sleep to my world to learn."

"Two hours? Ok."

Over the next few weeks Tohru learned how to get with a stick over and over. She did not seem to care for martial arts at all. She wanted to go home. However, she did not want to disappoint her Jade.

Soon, after weeks of training Tohru is ready to go home.

The next day,

3:00am

Tohru slept in her small bed that Jade gave to her to sleep in just months, ago. Jade saw the girl sleeping and crept up next to her and whispered, "Tohru, with this kiss on the cheek I will give you 3 years of my training. This is a gift. When you awake, you will be able to cause simple illusions. Be safe." Jade kissed her on the left corner of her lips than vanished. "Be safe."

Tohru awoke outside of the police station. 6:00am

(A/N: I needed Tohru to have a talent before she fallowed Kagome on her quest.)

Kagome left Mike early in the morning where she met him. "I wish to give you something."

Mike looked into her eyes. "I see you have a scare on you arm. I will heal it as payment for your kindness you have shown to me."

Mike did not think this would be a good idea. "I do not need payment. Go."

"Then, I will heal you as a friend." Kagome heals all his wounds.

"I don't have anything to give you."

"Miko's only except in-kind goods.(a/n: food and shelter etc)"

"Give me your hand." She rased her hand. He shook her hand and something passed throw her skin. She screamed as though an animal was trying to naw her hand off. "Thanks, Kagome." He kissed her on the lips and suddenly she knew what went inside her. "They grow back. Know you can leave and come back anytime you want." In a flash, she knew the basics of how to control it.

Kagome walked up to the portal to leave and smiled."Can I go now? I don't want to become a demon."

"Yes, you may leave without becoming a demon."

Kagome awake in her cell just after 6:00am. The guards let Kagome leave as soon as she awoke.

"Don't get into any trouble."

I am glad that is over. Kagome did need some training of some kind and do not think that Inuyasha or his brother would train her. I am a fan of Kagome with Inuyash's brother they may not be paired in this fic.


	10. fuedal era and starwars

Next Stop Feudal area and Star Wars

The Goddess of Love turned back into a little girl and rushed to Kagome's side. "Change of plans, you will be going back to the Feudal Area."

"I will get to save my friends and be back with my mother." Kagome smiled brightly.

"Not so fast, I have decided to give your inner wolf a little more control. You are now a wolf demon. Good luck, Kagome."

Kagome realized that the little girl had once again given her a raw deal. Kagome could smell the cent of other demons and yelled "get over here." Her arm extended as a chain erupted from her hand and stormed its way to kill the demons. The demons seemed to be chopped into pieces by the end of the chain. The end of the chain looked like a metal snake head. Kagome gasped in shock, togging her off-balance.

She fell only to be caught by a demon who growled at her. Kagome growled back and tried to attack him.

Sesshoumaru swiped at Kagome with his only arm. He looked at the demon who had disrupted his nice pleasant day. "Another, demon. (Growl)"

Kagome used her chainlike snake to wrap itself around the demon. "Good.(Growl)" Now, that Kagome had Sesomero what would she do with him? Just as she was going to hang the demon lord she saw a little girl run up to him.

The little girl gripped onto Sessomero's leg. "Rin go. Run. Now. Run." He struggled to get free. More chain came flooding form Kagome's arm. Sessermoro could not move.

Kagome looked at the girl. "Where do you come from young one?"

Rin started crying. "Don't hurt him. Please. I will do anything."

Kagome could not understand this girl until she noticed the chains where getting tighter around Sesshoumaru. "Stop, chains." The chains stopped and Kagome's tail twitched. "You like this demon that much? I will make you a deal. I will let you buy him from me for one flower."

Rin looked at the girl. Rin took a flower from her hair. "Is this one, good enough?" I reach for the flower and put it in my hair.

"You have bought yourself one Demon Lord." Kagome looks at Sesshoumaru. "You are free." Her chains goes back in her hand. "Remember, no take backs."

Sesshoumarupicked up the little girl and glanced at Kagome. "(growl)"

"Careful, I might take that the wrong way." Kagome twitched her tail as she walks away..

Tohru runs out of the car as it stops. She did not know where she is going but she did not want to be with Akito. "Going somewhere?"

A little girl smiles at her. "Yes."

The little girl smiles even wider. The little girl transports her to an in-between dimension. Then, she hads Tohru a belt with a weapon on it. "This weapon is a double bladed lightsaper. You will need it for protection. A staff would not work in the world I am going to put you in."

"How do I use it?"

"There is a triger on it. Sence ,you can use a staff in Outworld, I figured I would give you this. There is two triggers. One is for the bottom and the other is for the top. You can also take apart you lightsaber, however you will not need to do that or put a better crystal in it. There are lasers that are somehow emitted from the device. Practice makes perfect. Don't cut a lem off."

The little girl began to transport Tohru and the little girls mother called causing Tohru to be sent to a past time in the dimension the Star Wars one.

Tuhru stood right the middle of the council of Master Jedi. The girl forgot to tell her that Tohru now looked like a true Sith and she had black robes.

The council did not speak to her for a long time. Tuhru looked up a Yoda. "Are you real or am I imaging you?" Tuhru took of her hood. "You seem real. Or, this could be the dream where being stare at me." Tuhru looked closer at her onlookers they did not seem to want to talk to her. She walked over to the window. "Wow, I am really high up." Tuhru touched the glass and then pressed herself against it.

Tuhru saw her reflection in the glass and almost fainted. She tried to touch her hand to her face and concentrate, so as to create the illusion of a normal human.

Then, Yoda spoke. "Fear Heights you do."

Tuhru smiled at him. "Yes. But, I can't help but look down. I would mess looking at this town, if I leasoned to my fear."

Yoda. "Weapon you carry, hum."

Tuhru walked up to Yoda "Weapon? Yes, one lightsaber."

A little girl appears next to her. "Oh my, sorry. I did not mean to send you here. This is too early in time."

"This men or things are real?"

"Yes, but you are not suppose to be here. You are suppose to arrive in the future."

"Bye." Tuhru waves at the men as she leaves for the future.

Tuhru arrive on the DeathStar just before Luke and Han dressed as storm troopers, they round the corner with Chewbacca. She pulls up her hood. "Hey, watch it." Han says to her.

"You could have knocked me over."

"Sorry miss." Luke noiced her clothing tried to press on.

Tuhru had no idea where she was going so she fallowed Luke. "I am going that way, too."

Hana gave the girl a wayward look. "We do not need assistance."

"No, I incest. I am a..guest here. It seems I am lost."

Luke took petty on her. "Fallow us, then."

"Thank you, I thought I was going to get lost."

They reached the elevator and headed down. The men looked out of place. The elevator opened Tuhru walked out."Stat you business."

"I am a guest here and my friends are look as if they are delivering a prisoner. They have offered to show me around."

Then men smiled and as she passed them with Han and Luke. Luke was given a universal key to the cells and saved Lia. The men kept working everyone walked down the hall to the second elevator. (There might have been one.) They exited the elevator and took off the storm trooper outfits. "Let's find a way out of here."

Tohru asks Lia. "Are you really a criminal?"

"No."

"I don't have anything else to do so, do you think I could join you? I mean, go where ever you are going."

"Sure, invite everyone."

They ran to the exit but where attacked by storm troopers. Tohru fallowed Han and she even found a blaster rifle to shot at storm troopers.

Another chapter done.


	11. Welcome to the Dark Side!

I own nothing

Thank you for reviewing. I was not sure how this story would far. If., you have not guessed the little girls are goddess that like to mess with normal human's or anime's lifes. Tuhru is in Starwars and Kagome is in back in Feudal Japan.

Welcome to the Dark Side!

Tuhru ran down the corridor only to get lost. The women's name was Lia. She would have to remember that name. The women might become a good friend in the future, but now she was being shot at by these men in green uniforms. She looked down the hall only to be trapped by two men who seemed to be fighting.

Tuhru did not want to interrupt, but she did not like being lost in such a big place. "Could you, Hey lessen. I need help here." The two men looked at her.

Obi-wan stared at the women. "I would suggest you keep your crow out of this fight, Darth."

DarthVader gave her another look. "You are not to be here. Stat you business."

Tuhru stepped back. "I am new, here. It seems I am lost."

Darth Vader grow impatient. "Sense you interrupted our duel, you must die."

Tuhru looked at him in shock. "Not without a fight." Tuhru reached for her weapon but Obi-wan blocked her from doing that.

"This is my fight. Run child." Tuhru ran as fast as she could down the corridor only to be intercepted by men in green.

The man talked into his communicator, "We caught one. A girl." Tuhru pulled out her light saber and deflected the blaster shots as she continued down another hall way.

She ran as fast as she could until she put her light saber away and hide in one of the rooms. "Are you in the wrong room?" A man walked up to her.

"Yes, I am a new here and lost. Could you help me?"

"When did you arrive?" the man smiled.

Tuhru made up a story. "I am here on assignment." That seemed like a good story.

"I am glad that you chose my room to accidently stumble into Miss, this not the best day for that to happen."

"I am guessing no day is the best day for that to happen."

"I can help. My shift starts in a few hours and I can transport you to a safer place, your room." Tuhru became so happy that she let her hood fall away.

"Thank you."

He then noticed she had a light saber and did not look human. The man panicked and pulled out a blaster. "Is this some trick? I will was not planning on betraying the Empire or Vader." His hand shock as he tried to hold the blaster steady.

"Don't do that you have to help me."

"You're a Jedi, then?

"Jedi, do I look like a Jedi?"

"You have a light saber." Tuhru pulled out her ligh tsaber and clicked on the top and the bottem.

"See how it glows. I am not sure I like the red, I would like to change it to green." Tuhru worlds it around. "Pretty. This weapon must really be entertaining. We could use it as a flashlight." She turned of the light saber and put it back on her belt.

"I have never seen one of those." He put away his blaster. "I thought you where here to test me."

"I could have told you I was a Jedi. I was told I am an officer, not a Jedi. I have never seen a Jedi, before. Do Jedi attack you often?"

"An officer, are you sure?"

"Yes, could you still help me to my room?" Tuhru looks over at a mirror and then buts her hood back up again. She stared at herself, she looked older but not much... 17, maybe.

The man looks for her orders on the viewing screen. The orders gives her a clear picture of where her corders are located. Tuhru takes off her cape to review her officers uniform underneath. "I did not know you where a caption?"

Tuhru looked at her uniform. Why Caption? What is a caption? Tuhru stayed away from military matters as a child, so she did not even know how to reach caption. "Is that good or bad?"

"You look so young, you must have met Lord Vader, before. He normally promotes his crew rather quickly."

They exit his chambers only to be intercepted by a group of stormtroopers and Lord Vader himself.

Vader questions the girl in private. "Who are you?"

"Caption Tuhru. I have been assigned to this location and await your orders, sir." Tuhru has no idea who he is and why she is being interrogated.

"Did the Empire send you to this outpost?" Tuhru thought about the answer. Yes or no. Then,she shouted in here mind. NO!

"No, did the Emperor want to send me to this outpost, sir?"

"How did you get that weapon?"

Tuhru looked at the weapon. "Weapon?" Tuhru did not know what to say. This man in black was trying to get information from her.

"May I see it?"

Tuhru took it out of the holster. "It may not be safe to use. Don't point it at yourself if you push the bottom button, sir." She handed over the weapon.

He looked at it then turned it on. "I see nothing usually about it." He then pushes the bottom button but before he does Tuhru reaches out and moves his hand so that he does not impale himself.

"That was a close one, Sir. I don't want to get blamed if you impale yourself with my weapon."

"Where did you buy this weapon?"

"It is my weapon. I still say, I want a green one."

"Are you friends with JEDI?"

"I am not sure what a JEDI is, sir. This is my weapon, I know how to use it. I don't know why you seem so angry with me."

Then the man that was talking to me earlier gets dragged into the room. "Tell Lord Vader what you told me?"

"Tuhru I am sorry."

"What?"

The man looked up at Lord Vader. "She is an alien. I saw her face under her hood. She is using some sort of trick."

Vader looks a Tuhru. "Is this true?"

"I though the officers would be scared of my face."

"I see. Here is your weapon Caption Tuhru. There is no need to hide on my ship. I am sure you will be welcome." Tuhru looks over at the man in disgust.

Over the next few days the who Empire was talking about the alien that boarded Vader's ship.

Soon, even the rebellion new about the alien girl. Tuhru went about her business trying to do what she was told. She no longer hid behind her hood but she was proud of her face.

Then, she heard talk of the rebellion. Scum of the earth, somewhere in the middle of the galaxy. Tuhru searched her feeling and tried to find the missing Scum. "Tuhru, what are you up to?"

"Nothing." Tuhru told a man on the ship. She decided to talk a remote job on Hoth. It was a cold land with no one as far as the eye could see. No sign of any rebellion either. Until...

Tuhru caught a signal. The signal was a Luke Skywalker. However, the signal was too far away. Tuhru raced to see where the signal was coming from. Even storm troopers could not survive after dark. She arrive right after Luke was found and she raced after the rescuers.

Not knowing where she was going, she maneuvered her cape around her. It would be best for her not to be noticed right away. Her speeder raced faster as the entrance to the rebel base closed. The speeder twisted as it crash landed and speed into the base.

She fought her senses that said to keep her hood on then she realized no one new what type of alien she is anyway. She passed out put the illusion of her dress school uniform on her.

Inside the base, the rebels had the girl in a regeneration tank. Her clothes not going to be warn here. She passed out.

"Girl... she is not human...what is she...Girl."

Tuhru awoke with a start. "Hey, don't touch."

Lai had dressed her in a beautiful nightgown. "Your clothes and weapon are over there in that drawer. Can I suggest something more feminine?"

Lai dressed Tohru in heavy clothing and put Tohru's clothes in dryer. "How are you today?"

"Lai? How did you get on Hoth?"

The women did not recognize the girl without her human disguise. "We must have met before, although I must say that I am sorry that I do not remember you."

Han walked into the room only to witness the girl change from her human face to an alien one. "Lai, who is that"

Lai looked at the girl. "The Death Star. You where on it. I remember, do you work for Vader?"

Tohru did not want to be found out but what could she do?

Meanwhile the other officers where fighting the rebels outside. One of them, was trying to locate her. It seemed hopeless but he continued to try to find her.

--------------------------------------------------------------


	12. Light Side

Disclamier: I do not own Star Wars. I do not have force powers. Oh wait, that cup just moved, no it didn't. I just forgot I put it there. I am not a Jedi, either.

Part 12: Which side am I suppose to be on?

Tuhru thought of the only thing she could do. She looked to the left opened the draw with her mind and willed her light saber to her. "Why did you bring me, here?"

Han smirked, "You got that wrong, your ship crashed here." He pulled out his blaster.

Tuhru panicked. "Oh may this must be the rebel base, stay away from me, Evil Rebels."

Leia could not understand why such a young girl would be on the side of the emperor or Vader for that matter. The girl, did not look human but she did not look like she could have been old enough to join the fight against the rebels. "Why don't you enlighten us with a story about how you came to be with the rebels." Leia too, had her blaster pointed at Tohru.

Tohru took a step back in horror. Then, she flipped on one side of her light saber. "I have heard the rebels wish to kill the Emperor."

Han laughed. "No, we wish to slow down his progress." Han had told the truth, he did not have any idea of how to kill the Emperor.

Tohru did not understand why the two would join the Rebels, if they where not trying to kill the Emperor. "If you tell me your story, I will have a better understanding of the Rebels." Tohru did not put down her weapon, but instead kept it lit.

Leia being the great communicator that she is decide that it would not hurt to tell her story. "I will tell you my story, if you put down your weapon."

Tohru did not want to risk being hurt, but this world seemed so different from her own. She had to hear what side is the good or bad side. "Put the blaster away and I will lesson to your story."

Leia and Han did as she said although Han stated, "Was that some sort of mind trick?"

Tohru gave him a puzzled look, that caused her to wonder what a mind trick could be anyways. "Mind trick? (Her eyes lit up with excitement) You know mind tricks? (She calmed down, remembering that this people were her enemy.) Is that like playing cards? I don't have any cards on me." Tuhru continued to think about what a mind trick would be: she thought it might be a card trick where a skilled player fakes her way through Bridge or Poker.

Han looked a little shocked but did not show it as much as he would, if she were his friend. "It is a Jedi trick, where someone controls someone's mind, at least that is my definition."

Tohru looked at him like his head would explode any second. "How?" That trick did not seem possible. Then, she got an idea. "Is it like when my friend wants me to do something but I feel guiltily not doing it so I do what they want to do?"

Leia did not understand why a dark Jedi did not know how to do this mind trick. "No, one person controls the other's mind."

Tuhru gave a 'huh' look. "I don't know how to control minds. Is this a requirement?" She hoped not. She had been practicing her illusion technique for so long after her shifts she did not realize there were others.

Han did not know how to answer but Leia spoke up. "I am not a Jedi, I would not know. Vader might be able to answer that question."

Tuhru decided that she would try this technique. She concentrated real hard. "I will try this then you want to buy a (think Tohru) bracelet. Did it work?"

Han smirked. "No."

Leia shook her head. "No."

Tuhru smiled, "I guess, I don't know that trick."

Leia did not understand why a Jedi could not learn that trick. Did she need a manual? "You wanted to know my story, didn't you?"

Tuhru gave her a smile that looked sort of creepy. "Um, I guess that would be ok."

Leia begin to tell the part of there story. "I am a counselor from Alderan. I am part of the Rebel resistance to defeat the Empire. In my earlier years, I was forced to take classes that where specifically designed for those that fallowed the Emperor. Although, I didn't want fallow the Empire I was forced to do so. I and serial others rebelled against him. … then, one day he blew up my planet and killed everyone on it with that death star of his. That is why I fight him."

Tohru thought this over. "Why do you fight him?"

Han trued to answer her, "I was not fighting him."

Tohru did not understand. "You are fighting him, just by being with the Rebels. If, you stay here the Emperor will think you are an enemy."

"Then, I will be soon."

"So, let me get this strait. Rebels fight to save the universe from organized controlled scicity that will kill them if they do not serve the Emperor. Am I right?"

Leia added. "The Emperor controls the minds of many people who would other wise be against him."

Tohru had not been in this dimension long but she knew something was not right. Why would her guide drop her in an evil place? Could the emperor be plotting to kill her, if she did not fallow him? Where they on the good side? "Do you have any other hobbies then planning to over through the Empire? Wouldn't everyone live in chaos with out order?"

Leia thought about these two questions. She did not have any hobbies other then being a counselor, it took up most of her time. "I am a princess of a destroyed world, that takes up a lot of my time but I paint when I have free time.(A/N: I don't know her hobby. Don't kill me.) The planets would be free to set up there own governments and free form the Emperor's control. There may be disorder for a few years but that is the prize that must be paid in the name of freedom."

Tohru thought about this new definition of freedom. "I have decided, I will stay with you until I make up my mind, Princess. If what you say is the truth, I will join you against the Empire. If what you say is false, I will leave."

Leia looked angry. "You are giving me an ultimatum? Are you planning to be a traitor?"

"No. And No, my story is that I was left on the death star and Vader found me. Suddenly, I am on the payroll."

"What?"

"Want me to lie?"

"No."

Tohru looked relieved. She could not think of a lie that would be as creative as the truth. "I am not a traitor. I did not ask to fight against, anyone. This war was forced upon me."

Han trued to calm her down as she was pointing the light saber at them, even though it was off. "We did not know. We thought you joined him willingly."

"I don't think that I had much of a chose, I was on a giant ball in the middle of nowhere."

Han did not by the good girl routine. "You could have not arrived on the Ball in the first place."

"The person who put me on that ball, left me there without a way to leave."

Leia believed her. "You are telling the truth."

Tohru smiled than she caught a glimpse of herself in a mirror. She transformed back into her human disguise. "Is this better? I think, Vader likes it when I look more human but he tell me differently."

Leia frowned, she wanted the girl to just have a alien disguise. That was her real face that she had shown her. "It is ok to show your real face. I am not Vader."

"Oh, well I will change back then." Tohru changes into her other form again. "That is better. You're not scared of me or the way I look."

Leia gave her a reassuring smile. "No."


	13. Welcome to the Light Side!

Disclaimer: I do not own this stuff, I just wrote this fanfic.

Part 13: This is the good side?

Tuhru gave her brightest smile then gave a confused look. "Since, you know so much about Jedi could you tell me why my light saber looks so different."

Han did not know little about light sabers. "It looks the like a standard light saber."

"I have never used one, but my friend might know."

Tohru would finally get more answers. "Where is he?"

That was a simple question that offered an answer of where a Jedi is located. "We will show you."

Tohru strapped on something that looked like a belt on her leg, which was but it had a vibo knife in it that the two could not see. Then, affixed another belt to her waist that held her light saber and her blaster that just looked like a small box to everyone else.

When she was done, she fallowed them out side her room to Luke's room where he was recovering from frost bite. Upon, seeing the Luke she noticed that he looked very comfortable. "Leia." He smiled softly at her.

Leia was introduced Tohru. "This is some one who is thinking about joining the Rebelion. She wants to ask you a question."

He looked at this strange looking girl with black and red face. "What is your question?"

Tuhru looked at him. "I have a few."

Luke nodded, "Ok, I will try to answer them."

"Do you know about light sabers? Do you have one?"

He new about his own light saber but he had only seen two close-up. "I am not an expert on light sabers but I do have one."

Tohru showed him her light saber. "This is my light saber. I don't understand why it is so different than the two I have seen."

Luke looked at it. Then, he forced his light saber to him. "This one does not look that different. He turned it on."

She looked shocked. "It comes in colors other than red? Can you tell me how to make mine change colors?"

"Red is what the dark side uses. You will have to buy a different crystal or find one that will allow your light saber to change color." Luke had seen these crystals in local shops to make sure that the Emperor new that that shop if he ever entered hated that type of Jedi.

"I guess, I could try to buy one."

Luke's curiosity begins to get the best of him. "Are you a Jedi?"

Tohru looked at him and shook his head. "I am not sure what a Jedi is but I might be one."

Luke continued his questioning. "What type of being are you?"

"I am a Sith."

Leia had heard something about this people but could not remember. Han spoke up. "I heard that the Sith race was died and when they did live they where evil."

"Someone did not inform me, then. I am clearly a Sith and I am very sure that I am not evil." That is what the girl had told her she was that put her there. Tohru was not about to turn evil for some little girl. If, that was the little girls plan or not she would fight on the good side, once she found that side.

Luke gave her a concerned look. "I think you are good. If, red is the only color you have then use red. You will save a lot of money that way."

Tohru blushed. "Thanks, do you think I could hold your light saber?"

"Sure." He gave her his light saber.

She turned it on and moved it around. She noticed that it did not have a second blade. "Thanks." She turned it off and handed it to him. Then, she took out her light saber. "This is mine. I will turn it on." She turned on the top. "The second blade is optional, point the second blade away from the body." She turned on the second blade.

"Can I see that?"

She shut off the blades and handed him her light saber. He turned it on. "I have never seen one like this."

"Never? I wonder why mine has a bottom blade."

He shut it off and gave it to her. "I see why that second blade would be dangerous."

"I wanted a staff but this thing is alright. I also carry a blaster and a vibo knife."

"Where?"

She pulled out a box from her belt it turned into a blaster. "This is my light blaster pistol and she pointed to her leg where a knife could be seen. That is my knife." She put her blaster back.

Han and Leia did not know what to say. They saw her put on those belts and did not notice anything on them. "Where is your master?"

"My what?"

"The person who trains you?"

"At home, I need to practice on this skill, first. It is tough and so far all I can do is small items. She will come to me when she feels I have progressed, enough. Could you show me that Mind trick thing?"

He smiled at her. "Just concentrate on what you want. Then, speak what you want others to do for you to get what you want. It takes time to learn but it is mostly used on the simple minded."

"Ok, I will practice on this new skill."

"What is your name?"

"Tohru."

----------------------------------------


	14. Not My Daughter

Disclaimer: I do not own, Inyuasha.  
This chapter is from a one-shot I wrote a few months ago. Since, I did not win the contest that I sent it to: I am put this as putting this fic in Bright Light.

Chapter 14: **Not My Daughter**

Meanwhile with Kagome….

Kagome raced to through the forest trying to keep her inner wolf from lashing out in pain. Over the last two hours, it seemed that the wolf spirit tried to escape.

The spirit had twisted and irritated her stomach. She felt like throwing up but she continued on the forest path. Then, inspiration hit her. She could talk to Kaede about dispelling the spirit from her body. Old mikos seemed to know how to fix problems like this one.

There must be some way to set the wolf free. The very thought of doing this made the wolf spirit inside of her calm down.

With in minutes, she was face to face with Inuyasha, Sango, and Miroku. "Inuyasha!"

"Kagome!" They ran up to her. "We missed you."

"Inuyasha, I have to talk to Kaede right away."

"Alright,"

Sango asked the question that every one was thinking about. "Where have you been Kagome."

"After taking my bath in the Spring I heard a noise. Then, a demon started chasing me. I ran off in one direction. Then, I saw this well glowing, so I decided to investigate. I was pulled in."

Sango looked horrified. "Another well? What if something evil comes out one of those wells. There could be more wells."

Miroku added, "Let us get you back to the village. Kaede could have some ideas on how to seal that particular well."

At Kaede's home.

"Kagome, it seems I can help you with your problem." Kaede meditated while Kagome felt the wolf leaving her body. "It is done child."

"That was fast."

"Yes, Kagome have to choose between this world or choose your own world."

"I can not leave my mom, grandfather or brother."

Kaede new just what to say, "Bring them here." Kaede seemed to come up with a conclusion very fast: too fast.

Kagome though about this solution but decided to give it a try. She leaves the others and jumped down the well.

Twenty minutes later….

Kagome felt the voice of her mother echo in her mine. "You are not my daughter." The voice haunted Kagome as she swiftly ran from the old shrine and into the even older well. The well gave her a new purpose in life. Her new purpose would lead to being with her friends in the Feudal area.

Her mind flashed back to twenty minutes before...

Souta smiled as Kagome gave him a hug and a kiss on the cheek. "Sister, eww. That is gross."

Kagome just smiled at him. Than, when nothing wise crept into her mind, she announced, "I miss you every day when I am gone."

"You did not have to kiss me." Kagome smiled, as she walked calmly down to the kitchen. It had been three weeks since she had seen her brother. Then, she heard the cheery voice of her mother singing outside. Kagome could not resist telling her mother how much she missed her.

Kagome's feelings changed to confusion when her mother entered the house. "Kagome, you are home?"  
The question was more of a statement instead of a question.

"Yes, mother, I have good news."

"What is your news? Are you are staying in that time and place? I love you, but I can not keep you. You do not belong here, Kagome. Leave! You are no longer my daughter! You are not my daughter." Her mother took a knife from the counter and raised it to her throat. "You have already made your choice. I can not stand you! Stay out of this time. I love you, but you must go. You are not my daughter, anymore. Souta and I are moving, don't come looking for us." What Kagome did not see was her mother starting to cry. Her mother wanted to be chosen over the Feudal area. If only, her mother could change time itself. Her mother cried as she sank to the floor.

Kagome's eyes began to tear as she remembered her mother's words. She did not even get to tell her mother the good news. Her face burned from all the tears streaming down her face.

As Kagome passed thought the well she gave one last glance to the old well and to her old home. The exit did not last long as an exit, but an entrance into the feudal realm. The voice of her mother hunted her. "You are not my daughter."

Inuyasha looked surprised as her stared at Kagome. "Kagome, I thought you where going to bring back you mother." Tears begin to form, again. Her eyes looked very blood-shot. "What is going on? Where is your brother?"

"They are not coming Inuyasha. I am staying, here."

Kagome's mom watched as Kagome left this area. She glanced over at the book on the kitchen table.  
Fables: Delightful Tales of the Assassin Miko, Kagome. By K.H.


	15. The End

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

The Epilogue

Tohru watched as her companions interacted. What exactly was a Sith anyway? She did not feel any different then she had felt as a human. Her mind tried to think of something to say but nothing came out.

She did not belong in this world. This people did not even know who she was but wanted to know. Where was all the other Sith? Was she the last one?

Then, there was talk about Jedi. A Jedi had a light saber. That she knew to be true. However, Darth Vader did have a light saber but told her that he was not a Jedi. Could she be a Jedi? She could not tell Vader what she was but she could not tell a Jedi from a normal person. Vader told her, if she did not know what a Jedi was and her mind did not reflect the pattern of a Jedi she must not be a Jedi. Nice logic.

Tohru did ask about the Jedi but not many had seen one. The storm troopers where cloned after the wars and where not allowed to go on missions like that.

Vader said they where to be hunted down and killed. Tohru did not want to kill anything. She remember handing around the humans but they where busy trying to find out why an alien was on Lord Vader ship.

"I am special that is why." Tohru told them this often and they gave her special jobs. The most special of jobs was being put on this ice planet. Yes, this job was not part of there love for her.

Now she stood before some of the people she had seen before when she first entered Vader's ship. Tohru wanted off and found Han.

"Hey, how long where you on that trash can in the sky?"

"Excuse me?"

"What you deaf?"

She hollered back. "I will come to you."

She moved closer to him so that they could talk like normal, whatever. "I am not sure. This lady just dropped me off."

"Why are you even on that rock?"

"My guess is to get captured."

"I am sorry that I could not save you that day." Han drew closer.

"Well as long as I am not a Jedi, I was safe."

"Yes, I bet it was hard for you. They gave you a uniform and everything."

"They said they would help me find a way home. Vader said he would locate my planet eventually."

"Good luck with that."

"Don't be so cynical. I will find my home one day. I have friends who love me. They will not give up. I will see them again."

"Ok, calm down I believe you."

Tohru went back to the room that she was found in to sleep.

Dream

"You are not to stay here young lady. My daughter has forced you to go to this world against your will. You are to go back to your human form."

The lady walked as Tohru fallowed. "Where am I going?"

"Home."

End of dream.

As the she awoke she felt stronger. Her mind raced with fighting moves old and new. She recongnized her surroundings at the Somas and cried.

Men walked into her room. "Your back! Oh, Tohru, your back!" They hugged her. At that moment she could not be happier.

The end.


End file.
